


your love was handmade (for somebody like me)

by wingchestr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Car Sex, Dancing, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mild Foot Fetish, Mile High Club, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riding, Roleplay, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Smut, Tender Sex, They love each other, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingchestr/pseuds/wingchestr
Summary: a series of oneshot ficlets written for a kink challenge ontumblr.prompts:1. riding2. multiple orgasms/marathon sex3. roleplay4. toys5.class or power differences auroleplay, take 26. car sex7. wall sex8.porn (watching it or making it)sex tape9. public sex10. caught in the act





	1. riding

**Author's Note:**

> these are all ficlets that were too short to post on ao3 on their own, so I've finally gotten around to posting them as a group. this was a really fun challenge to do! and if you're interested in me expanding any of these into longer pieces, let me know ;)
> 
> I posted these in the order I wrote them, not in any particularly chronological order. each one is a standalone piece.
> 
>  

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: riding 
> 
> I have extensive headcanons for Viktor and Yuuri taking a vacation to a tropical island and renting a tiny bungalow with its own private beach. the adorable dates they’ll go on!! the very good beach fashions!! the sex!!
> 
> image refs for the hanging beach bed: [one](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/35/af/f4/35aff43a16f468b055d6b9b09f5f0cf8.jpg), [two](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/ea/c8/47/eac847b5143217299b06443ca649ddbb.jpg), [three](http://cdn.homedit.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/beach-side0bed.jpg)
> 
> chapter tags: beach sex, semi-public sex, bottom viktor

The warm tropical breeze lifts Viktor’s hair briefly and stirs the gauzy white sarong that flutters loose around his shoulders.

It’s the only thing he’s wearing, and the breeze feels delicious on his sweaty skin. Viktor tips his head back and sighs, immeasurably pleased, and fits his hands over Yuuri’s hands where they’re splayed widely over his hips as he bounces on Yuuri’s dick.

“God,” Yuuri groans, and Viktor grins, panting as he looks down at the sight of his gorgeous husband, eyes hot and half-lidded, still splayed out on the bed from where Viktor had pushed him down earlier and climbed on top of him.

As soon as Viktor had spotted this free-standing hanging beach bed on the day they arrived, he’d promised himself that he _would_ have the best vacation sex ever under its shady canopy. There are curtains, too, along the sides, but they’re open, blowing gently in the breeze. This is a private beach; Viktor isn’t exactly worried about anyone walking in on them.

Behind him, he can hear the roar of the surf, and he knows that Yuuri is getting the best view, Viktor’s body framed by the blue of the sky and the sea. He preens a little, feeling good, knowing he’s making Yuuri feel good too.

“You look gorgeous like this,” Yuuri says, breathless, digging his fingers into Viktor’s ass.

“Oh yeah?” Viktor says, biting his lip as he comes down hard, his cock bobbing against his stomach. Yuuri visibly swallows, and a thrill runs through Viktor. He wants to be adored and cherished and allowed to fuck himself senseless on Yuuri’s incredible cock.

“Vitya,” Yuuri breathes, pushing himself up on his elbow and trailing his hand higher up Viktor’s side, and Viktor slows for a moment so that Yuuri can sit up without unseating him.

“Mm, you feel so good,” Viktor purrs, draping his arms over Yuuri’s shoulders and rolling his hips as Yuuri mouths hotly at his neck.

“I love this on you,” Yuuri says, running his fingers along the edge of the sarong before bending his head to press open-mouthed kisses to Viktor’s warm shoulders through the thin fabric. His mouth is hot, and Viktor moans in satisfaction, fully enjoying the praise, loving that he gets to wear something that Yuuri likes.

Of course, Yuuri likes pretty much everything he wears, especially when he’s wearing nothing, and he’s always very vocal about his enthusiasm. It doesn’t change how much Viktor loves it every single time that Yuuri tells him how good he looks, or calls him pretty.

The breeze has carried a couple of pink flowers from a nearby tree onto their bed, and Yuuri picks one of them up, briefly twirling it in his fingers before tucking it behind Viktor’s ear.

“So pretty, Vitya,” he murmurs, stroking down Viktor’s bare chest, and Viktor closes his eyes, tipping his head back in approval as he sinks over and over again onto Yuuri’s cock.

Yuuri slides his hands up Viktor’s neck and cradles the base of his head, his thumbs framing Viktor’s jaw as he guides him forward, leaning in to kiss him. Viktor can taste salt on his lips from the sea breeze and he licks in deeper, wanting more, wanting _Yuuri_ , always. Yuuri makes a cut-off noise and shifts one of his hands forward, pushing his thumb into his mouth along with his tongue, and Viktor moans brokenly into Yuuri’s mouth, holding on to him.

When Yuuri pulls away, his eyes blown wide and lids heavy with lust, his lips are so perfect and red that Viktor has to lean in again, kissing him deeply as he rocks back on Yuuri’s cock, so thick and _perfect_ and filling him all the way up.

“You’re perfect,” he mumbles against Yuuri’s lips, pulling away a little to kiss the tip of his thumb where it rests against his cheek. “So glad I get to have you.”

Yuuri kisses his neck again in response, his fingers creeping around Viktor’s waist, and then leans down to kiss and suck at Viktor’s chest, mouthing and licking over his nipples. Viktor gasps, arching his back, bracing himself against Yuuri’s shoulders as he humps his hips down further to try and get more of Yuuri inside of him. He wants _all_ of it, _everything_ —

Yuuri lifts his head and grabs Viktor by the hips, bouncing him on his cock, and Viktor cries out in surprise, loving the feeling of Yuuri’s hands hard on his hips, fingers digging into his ass, Yuuri’s eyes hot and intense as he watches him. He loves the feeling of Yuuri _manhandling_ him, taking what he wants.

Yuuri shifts Viktor a little in his lap, experimenting until he finds the angle that makes stars burst behind Viktor’s eyes and his blood run thick.

“Oh, my God,” Viktor gasps out involuntarily, his arms still thrown over Yuuri’s shoulders but not even holding on anymore, his head thrown back as Yuuri bounces him, dragging him down onto his cock, just rough _enough_.

“You’re so good,” Yuuri gasps into his ear, kissing his cheek, “you feel amazing,” and Viktor just moans in response as Yuuri turns him to putty in his lap.


	2. marathon sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: multiple orgasms/marathon sex
> 
> [image ref](https://www.extremerestraints.com/penis-extenders_189/tom-of-finland-clear-realistic-cock-enhancer_10470.html) for the toy they’re using (nsfw)
> 
> chapter tags: sex toys, bottom viktor, barebacking, viktor gets wrekt

“You’re doing so well, babe,” Yuuri says, running his hands over Viktor’s ass as he pushes in again, slow and careful. He gets a moan from Viktor in response, who is on his knees and elbows, his head down on his forearms, breathing heavily.

(“This is so big,” Yuuri said nervously when they opened the package together and took out the penis extender that Viktor had selected and ordered. The toy was made of clear silicone, long and thick, adding an inch in girth and at least two in length to Yuuri’s own cock.)

(Viktor’s eyes lit up. “It’s perfect,” he said. “I can’t wait to see it on you. Can’t wait to feel it in me~”)

He can definitely feel it now, his panting, gasping breaths filling the room as Yuuri rocks into him, trying to let him adjust to the size of it before taking it any deeper. Viktor had been so good, waiting patiently as Yuuri prepped him with his fingers and one of their smaller dildos, curling up and watching as Yuuri rolled and stretched the extender onto his cock.

“I love that I can still see you through it,” Viktor said, dragging his fingers over it before leaning in and delicately kissing the clear, smooth surface of the toy. Yuuri shivered, shuddering at the sensation of Viktor’s fingers through the silicone.

Now, inside of Viktor, the sensation is a lot, more than Yuuri had been expecting. He can feel the tight press, the delicious heat, and he holds onto Viktor’s hips, watching the huge toy disappear inside of him. With this on his cock, he’ll be able to last a long time, he can tell — and with his already considerable stamina, that will be a pretty long time indeed, definitely long enough to make Viktor come at least twice. Yuuri grins at the thought, loving the mental image of Viktor fucked out and boneless on the sheets.

“I’m okay,” Viktor gasps out, lifting his head, “you can go faster,” and so Yuuri rocks in a bit faster, harder, and Viktor drops his head again, moaning against his arm.

“Do you like it?” Yuuri asks, running his hand up and down Viktor’s side, his warm skin. He knows Viktor likes it — Viktor doesn’t make that sort of face, eyes closed, jaw slack and open, for anything he doesn’t like. He still wants to hear Viktor say it, though.

“Oh God,” Viktor moans, wrapping his foot over Yuuri’s calf. “It’s so _thick_ , Yuuri, _ah_ , I feel so _full_.”

“Good,” Yuuri croons, gripping Viktor’s hips harder as he builds up speed, snapping his hips. “You’re so good, Vitya, so open for me. I love it.”

Viktor whimpers and pushes his ass back, meeting Yuuri’s thrusts.

“Give me all of it,” he says, “I want it,” and Yuuri can’t exactly say no to that, so he presses in with the whole length, burying himself to the hilt, and Viktor cries out, clutching at the bedsheets, at a nearby pillow.

“Yes, _yes_ ,” he says, looking over his shoulder with half-lidded, tear-filled eyes, “just like that, it’s so _much_.”

Yuuri can’t help the heady rush that thrills through him at the sight of Viktor coming undone like that, and he gives it to him, thrusting in hard enough that Viktor doesn’t even have to grind back against him to get what he wants. Viktor cries out brokenly, and he reaches back to clutch at Yuuri’s thigh, his cheek rubbing against the sheet as his body rocks back and forth, his hair falling over his flushed, sweaty face.

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” he gasps, and Yuuri can tell that he’s falling apart, with the way that he can’t even express coherent thoughts anymore. He holds him in place when Viktor’s arms collapse, rutting into him as Viktor drools against the sheets, his breath hitching, his back in a beautiful arch. Even when he’s a mess, Viktor is graceful, Yuuri thinks, able to perfectly picture Viktor’s flushed chest where it’s taking most of his weight against the sheets.

Viktor moans again, long and loud, when Yuuri reaches around to wrap his hand around Viktor’s dripping cock, stroking him in time with his movements as he snaps his hips. Viktor bucks underneath him, hips jerking from so much sensation, and he lets out a sobbing breath, filling the room with his cries.

Yuuri can tell that he’s close when the tenor of Viktor’s sounds changes, his tongue loose in his mouth like it gets when he’s right on the edge, and he bites his lip, rubbing over the head of Viktor’s cock until Viktor comes with a full-body shudder, a hiccuping cry as he spills over Yuuri’s fingers, his face pressed into the sheets.

Yuuri strokes his sides, murmuring gentle words of praise as Viktor gasps, squeezing and fluttering around his cock. He leans over Viktor’s back to kiss behind the curve of his ear, whispers, “Do you think you can take me again, Vitenka?”

Viktor moans weakly, jaw still slack against the mattress.

Yuuri leans back to pull out, and then takes off the extender before pressing himself up against Viktor’s back, his still-hard cock against Viktor’s ass.

“I’d love to fuck you with my own cock,” Yuuri murmurs, licking up the shell of Viktor’s ear. Viktor shivers, letting out a shuddering breath, and then nods, reaching back to grab and squeeze Yuuri’s ass.

“Just— give me a minute,” he says, blinking up at Yuuri, and so Yuuri does, stroking over his skin and kissing his neck while he lets Viktor recover for a bit.

“Okay,” Viktor says a short while later. “I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asks, kissing over Viktor’s shoulder.

“Mmhmm. I want my fiancé to fuck me,” Viktor purrs.

“Okay,” Yuuri says, his head spinning a little, wondering how on Earth he got so lucky.

Viktor is stretched out flat against the bed now, and Yuuri grabs a pillow to place under his hips, to angle his ass up a bit and also for Viktor to rut into, if he wants. Then he slicks up his cock and lines himself up, pressing in when he gets the go ahead from Viktor. And then he almost comes right then, because Viktor is so loose and stretched out that he slides in with nearly no resistance, bottoming out in one push.

“Fuck,” Yuuri breathes fervently against Viktor’s shoulder, pressing Viktor down into the bed with his weight.

Viktor hums, stretching his arms above his head. “You’re delicious after that huge cock,” he says. “You can fuck me hard and I’ll barely feel it.”

“Is that a challenge?” Yuuri murmurs, bracing himself on his forearms and kissing Viktor’s hair.

“Maybe,” Viktor says, looking up at him out of the corner of his eye.

“You know,” Yuuri says, rocking his hips experimentally, gasping at the intense sensation after the muted feeling of the extender, “I’m very competitive.”

“Oh, I know,” Viktor says, rolling his body, pushing his ass up. Yuuri can hear the grin in his voice. “You really,” he gasps as Yuuri thrusts in hard, “ _really_ hate losing.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agrees, because it’s true, and he never turns down a challenge if he can help it, and this is no exception. He bites Viktor’s shoulder and ruts in hard, tight and close, because it’s not often that Viktor is so wet and fucked open that Yuuri can pound into him like this without worrying about hurting him.

Viktor gasps shakily, clutching at Yuuri’s arms, and Yuuri grins as he snaps his hips, setting a hard, fast rhythm.

“You feel so good,” he purrs in Viktor’s ear. “I’ve never felt you this stretched out before.”

“Maybe you should stretch me out more often,” Viktor responds, biting down on a moan as Yuuri fucks into him, _hard_.  

Yuuri’s no stranger to the knowledge that Viktor likes to be stuffed full — Viktor’s _very_ expressive with the compliments he showers on Yuuri’s cock — but still, the thought of using the extender on him on a semi-regular basis is enough to make his knees go weak, and he moans into the crook of Viktor’s neck.

“You _like_ it,” Viktor coos, his breath coming in a huff. “Do you like it as much as I do, my Yuuri?”

Probably not, Yuuri thinks, only because Viktor likes it an _awful lot_ , but it’s probably pretty close.

He’s held off for a long time, but he’s getting very close now, pleasure curling thick and hot in his belly, and he groans, trying to stave it off, wanting Viktor to come again before he does. He quickly realizes, though, that there’s no way he’s going to last that long, so he leans in towards Viktor’s ear instead, whispers, “Can I come inside you?”

Viktor makes a shocked guttural noise of approval that Yuuri interprets as “yes, _please_ ,” so Yuuri does, pressing his weight against Viktor’s back as he grabs his hips and grinds in deep, gasping out Viktor’s name as he comes with stuttering hips and curling toes.

Viktor purrs in approval as Yuuri lies heavily on top of him, catching his breath.

“You’re so good, love,” Viktor says, squeezing Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri pulls out and leans in for a kiss, soft and lingering.

“I haven’t finished yet,” he says, and flips Viktor over to suck his dick, taking him apart again as his come seeps out of Viktor’s ass.


	3. roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: roleplay
> 
> chapter tags: viktor likes pirate roleplay, these sappy dorks, bottom viktor, this one is not as polished as the others! what can I say ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

So we can all agree Viktor likes pirate roleplay, right?

He suggests a scene where Yuuri is a pirate and Viktor is a hapless sailor Yuuri has in his clutches. Viktor has to _beg for mercy_ & convince the sexy pirate captain not to make him walk the plank.

(This is straight out of Viktor’s favorite torrid romance novel, by the way.)

Viktor wants to be in a corset (why does he have this, Yuuri wonders) and tied up.

(Yuuri, beforehand: “So you want me to be rough with you?”)  
(Viktor: “Yes, but act like you're slowly falling in love with me. By the end of our rough but _passionate_ lovemaking, you've realized I'm the only thing you need to be happy.”)   
(Yuuri: “Vitya, you ARE the only thing I need to be happy.”)   
(Viktor: “ _Yes_ , just like that!”)

“Oh, Captain,” Viktor purrs, on his knees, in the corset with his hands tied. “Isn’t there _anything_ I can do to change your mind?”

Yuuri almost laughs but manages to keep it together. “Well,” he says. “Life is lonely out here, on the high seas. And you’re a pretty one,” he adds, stroking Viktor’s cheek.

As soon as he says that and sees Viktor’s pupils dilate, the role totally clicks for him. It’s really just another way of cooing over Viktor and calling him pretty.

“Eager,” he murmurs in Viktor’s ear later, as Viktor arches his back and tries to push himself further onto Yuuri’s dick. Viktor’s hands have come untied somehow, and now they’re wrapped around Yuuri’s shoulders, holding onto him as Viktor throws his head back and whimpers.

“Mm, you pretty thing,” Yuuri murmurs, stroking the curve of Viktor’s back. “I’m glad I didn’t make you walk the plank. This is a much better use for you.”

“You like using me?” Viktor murmurs, breathless, looking up at Yuuri through his lashes.

Pirate Captain Yuuri _does_ like using him, in fact, but he also falls hopelessly, irresistibly in love.

“If I didn’t pull you off that ship myself, I would think you were a siren sent to enchant me,” Yuuri says roughly, a little later, his hands on Viktor’s hips, staring at him, captivated.

Viktor does his absolute best to captivate and charm this alluring and dangerous captain, who is the sexiest man Viktor has ever met. Viktor is smitten. Viktor wants to make himself _irreplaceable_.

“I’ll sink merchant ships to drape you in brocaded silk,” Yuuri says, tracing over Viktor’s chest. “I’ll put a ruby around your neck,” he touches the hollow between Viktor’s collarbones, “to match your lips. I’ll make you shine so brightly no one will be able to look away, you beautiful creature, but you’ll only be mine, all mine.”

Viktor thinks that being Pirate Captain Yuuri’s well-decorated lover is not the worst fate he could imagine. "You're unlike anyone I've ever met," he breathes, staring up starry-eyed at Yuuri. “I thought I’d met my death, when you brought me on board. But I’ve never felt more _alive_ —”

“You’ve awoken something in me,” Yuuri says. “Emotions I didn’t know I could feel—”

“You promised me freedom if I could please you more than anyone else,” Viktor moans weakly. “But I— I think I want to stay with you...”

"Do you?" Yuuri asks, voice even as he kisses gently over the pale slope of Viktor’s shoulder. "You enchant me, my Vitya. If you stay, I’ll give you everything I promised and more. If you decide to go, I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth.” He kisses Viktor’s neck, sucking harshly on his skin. “Now that I know what you do to me, you won’t ever be free from me,” he says, which would be a threat if Viktor didn’t respond so positively.

As he promised, Yuuri is rough with him, but also looks at him like he hung the stars in the sky, and afterwards they lie in bed and talk about how their characters eventually got a seaside house, and a dog, and " _Captain_ Yuuri kept his beautiful Vitya safe and warm every night, cherished him and pampered him and kept him as pretty as he deserves."

They also roleplay a follow up to this scene with the same characters — (Yuuri likes fucking Viktor in a corset, it turns out) — where there was a storm and !!oh no!! Vitya, Captain Yuuri’s prize possession, got swept off into the ocean and poor Captain Yuuri thought he surely perished. BUT! one day Yuuri happens to land on a deserted island to bury some treasure, and who comes swishing out of the palm trees to greet him but his same Vitya, wearing some kind of skirt made of palm fronds plus (of course) the corset, and they have hot, passionate reunion sex.

Yuuri maybe cries a little during. He doesn’t want to lose Viktor, even in a made-up universe, and he feels bad for his character, but he’s also _so_ happy they’re reunited.

Viktor takes him to the little hut he’s built (which is a blanket fort in the living room. Viktor and Yuuri are absolutely the type of couple to build a blanket fort for sex) and he lays down luxuriously on his handmade cot. “I knew you’d find me,” he says, blinking alluringly up at Yuuri. "I missed you so much. I missed you inside me~"

“I told you I’d always come for you,” Yuuri says, kneeling down over him.

“Is that a double entendre,” Viktor says. Yuuri muffles his snickers in Viktor’s hair.


	4. toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: toys
> 
> you said “toys?” and I said “double penetration?”
> 
> this is inspired by sliktordickiforov’s [ficlet](https://sliktordickiforov.tumblr.com/post/160612356610/kinky-headcanon-49-fantasies-fantasizing) about Viktor’s fantasies (which I love and I highly recommend if you haven’t read it!), namely about what happens after Yuuri buys the [clone-a-cock kit](https://cloneawilly.com/) (nsfw link!). 
> 
> chapter tags: yuuri gives viktor a really thoughtful gift, sex toys, double penetration, using a dildo, no threesomes here, bottom viktor, my hand slipped

“Feel okay?” Yuuri asks, as he fits a second slick finger in alongside his dick in Viktor’s ass.

Viktor nods, biting his lip and breathing deeply. “It feels good, babe, keep going,” he says. He’s on his back, his left knee pulled up to his shoulder, his cock lolling against his stomach, heavy and red and shiny with precome. His other leg is splayed widely against the bed, Yuuri’s left hand resting on his inner thigh as he works him open with his right.

Before this, Yuuri had spent at least fifteen minutes eating him out, going to town on his ass until Viktor was loose and sopping. Viktor is incredibly grateful for many things about Yuuri, and this one in particular was an unforeseen blessing — Yuuri absolutely _loves_ rimming Viktor, and he does it as often as Viktor wants, huffing hungry, appreciative noises as he lavishes attention on him until Viktor falls apart, coming just from Yuuri’s tongue in his ass.

This had been part of their plan, of course, to loosen Viktor up even further, and Viktor enjoyed it as thoroughly as he does every time that Yuuri eats him out, because Yuuri is incredible at it, just as he’s incredible at everything else in bed.

Now Viktor is hard again, stretched open wide on Yuuri’s dick and three of Yuuri’s fingers and an exorbitant amount of lube, enough that he can feel it dripping down his ass. He also has the added treat of Yuuri’s post-rimming face, pink shiny lips and dilated pupils, a flush high in his cheeks as he presses in, stretching him further.

It _aches_ , but in a good way, and Viktor’s mouth pops open as he gasps out a breath, drawing his leg higher against his chest. Yuuri sinks his fingers in to the knuckles, separating them and spreading them, pushing against Viktor’s rim.

Viktor makes some kind of noise and tosses his head to the side, and Yuuri pauses, letting him adjust. Viktor’s grateful, because it’s a lot, and he’s just barely holding it together, but he also _wants_ , loving the feeling, feeling wanton and needy even with this much inside him, needing to be stuffed further.

This had all started when Yuuri had presented him with a gift out of the blue one day, blushing shyly as he handed Viktor a box with a purple ribbon around it.

“It’s, um, not a special occasion or anything,” Yuuri said, staring at Viktor’s chest and not meeting his eyes he way he only does when he’s very embarrassed about something and trying to hold it together. Viktor’s curiosity about whatever was in the box increased dramatically.

“It’s silly,” Yuuri continued, as Viktor undid the ribbon, “you don’t have to keep it, but I thought you might like it, so—”

“Yuuri,” Viktor gasped, lifting the lid. “This is a dildo.”

“Yes,” Yuuri admitted.

Viktor lifted the dildo out of the box. It was flesh colored, a nice size, and seemed— oddly familiar—

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor said again, his interest suddenly skyrocketing, “is this _your dick?”_

“Um,” Yuuri said, “maybe?”

“And you said I didn’t have to _keep it?”_ Viktor said, wrapping Yuuri up in a huge hug, because somehow Yuuri was both bold enough to make a perfect silicone model of his cock, just for Viktor, and also shy enough to think that Viktor might not want it. His fiancé is a perfect contradiction.

It turned out that Yuuri had bought a clone-a-cock kit online and made it in secret, “for when we’re apart and you want something to remember me by,” he said, blushing up to his ears, and Viktor had to kiss him all over for _that_ comment.

“It also vibrates,” Yuuri adds.

“You really thought of _everything_ ,” Viktor breathes, amazed.

Later, lying on their bed, Viktor had been the one who casually said, “I bet I could take both of these at once,” sliding his fingers along the dildo while he lazily stroked Yuuri’s cock.

Yuuri’s breath hitched, and he turned towards Viktor, eyes wide.

“Really?” he asked, that dark, hot look in his eyes that meant he was really turned on.

Viktor nodded, trying to act casual, trying not to betray how very much into it he was. Yuuri had sometimes slipped in a finger or two next to his dick when he fucked him, to give him the extra stretch that he craved, but they’d never tried a whole dildo before.

“Do you want to fuck me with two of your cocks?” Viktor asked lowly, twisting his fingers over the head of Yuuri’s dick in the way that always makes Yuuri choke a little bit. Yuuri paused for a few moments before nodding very hard, and then admitted, while Viktor played up and down his length, firm and steady, that the reason he’d bought the kit in the first place was because of Viktor’s fantasy of having a threesome with two Yuuris.

“I thought you might like it if I used it in your ass while you sucked my dick,” Yuuri said.

Honestly, Viktor isn’t sure what he did to deserve such a caring, thoughtful fiancé, but whatever it was, he’s so immensely glad.

Now, Yuuri fucks into him while stretching him out with his fingers, and Viktor _wants_ , aching for the feeling of Yuuri’s dildo to be in him alongside Yuuri’s dick, wanting to be so completely full that he’s barely able to move for satisfaction.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Yuuri asks, pressing in to skim over Viktor’s prostate with his fingers.

“ _Ah,_ yes, I think so,” Viktor gasps. Yuuri pulls his fingers out and leans in to kiss Viktor’s calf, which is the closest part of him that Yuuri can reach. He reaches for the dildo and slicks it up, covering it in lube, and then lines it up with his own cock.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” he says. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ll tell you,” Viktor promises, “go ahead.”

Yuuri presses in the head of the dildo, and Viktor cries out, grabbing at anything he can, his leg kicking uselessly. English abandons him and he babbles in Russian, tears springing to his eyes.

“Breathe,” Yuuri reminds him, and Viktor does, huge breaths, his chest heaving.

“You’re doing so great,” Yuuri tells him, “so wonderful, Vitya.” He rocks it in a little further, slow and attentive, and Viktor blinks up at him, mouth open, gasping, eyes wide and round at the feeling. The pressure inside of him, incredible, making him feel like he’s going to burst.

“Shh,” Yuuri soothes him, which is how Viktor realizes that tears are running down his cheeks, streaking back into his hair. “Are you okay?”

Viktor collects himself enough to nod.

“Overwhelming?” Yuuri asks, and Viktor nods again, crying out loudly as Yuuri presses in further and then pauses and waits for Viktor to tell him it’s okay.

“Okay,” Viktor gasps, when he’s had a little time to adjust and also remember how to speak, “I’m okay, Yuuri.” He’s more than okay; he’s full and aching and he _loves_ it.

“Okay,” Yuuri echoes, his face gorgeously flushed, and starts rocking into him with short, slow thrusts, fucking him with his real cock and its silicone clone.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor moans, unable to think of a single other thing.

“You take me so well, Vitya,” Yuuri murmurs, pushing a little deeper, and Viktor shouts, his back arching, so pleased that he’s able to take Yuuri _and_ Yuuri 2. Yuuri’s entire attention is focused on him, worshipping him, and Viktor feels like he belongs entirely to Yuuri, irrevocably claimed, a moment of existing as just raw physical pleasure.

“You can,” he gasps out, “you can go a little harder,” and Yuuri does, as Viktor sprawls boneless against the sheets, reveling in the sensation.

Then Yuuri turns on the vibration in the dildo and Viktor shouts again, tossing his head back as the strong feeling ripples through him, intense and shaking him to his core. “Oh _God, Yuuri_ ,” he chokes out, because this is so _much_ , he can barely stand it, but he _wants_ it, can’t believe how much he enjoys it. “That feels _good_ ,” he says, trying to spread his legs even farther apart for him.

“Good,” Yuuri says, panting, looking undone and absolutely delighted. “Vitya, you look — you’re incredible,” he says, and Viktor preens as much as he can under his words and his gaze, feeling like a mess and loving it, loving the way that Yuuri can take him apart. He wants Yuuri to see all of him, because even when he falls apart, Yuuri will be there to catch him and put him back together.

Yuuri rocks in a little faster, setting a slightly uneven rhythm with his hot cock and the vibrating fake one, so that Viktor can really feel both of them, filling him to the brim. He’s not going to last long, he can tell, and he lets himself go, crying and shouting and shaking against the sheets until Yuuri pushes him over the edge. When it hits, his orgasm crashes through him so hard that Viktor feels like he leaves his body for a minute, coming all over himself as his eyes roll up in his head and a strangled yell claws out of his throat.

When he comes back down, Yuuri is watching him heatedly, tracing soft patterns over Viktor’s hip.

“You’re beautiful,” Yuuri says, as Viktor blinks at him blearily. “I’m so glad that you’re mine.”

Viktor moans weakly in response and reaches for him, and Yuuri leans down to kiss him, sweet and claiming.

“You can keep going,” Viktor says against his lips. “I want you to come too~”

“I’m really close,” Yuuri says, pushing in again, “you’re so hot, Vitya, God.” He kisses Viktor again as his rhythm breaks down, his hips stuttering and jerking until he comes with a moan.

“You were so good,” Viktor says, stroking over his sides, feeling floaty and adoring.

Yuuri brushes Viktor’s hair out of his face and looks at him so soft and tender that Viktor feels his heart squeeze in his chest.

“ _You_ were so good,” he says. “I’m so proud of you, darling.”

Once again, Viktor isn’t quite sure what he did to deserve Yuuri, but whatever it was, he’s so, so grateful for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (afterwards Yuuri cleans Viktor up and wraps him in a huge soft blanket, stroking his hair as he cuddles with him)


	5. roleplay pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ~~class or power differences au~~ roleplay, take 2
> 
> chapter tags: roleplay, they are so sappy omg, bottom yuuri, bottom viktor, dorks in love, this one also isn't as polished oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Viktor and Yuuri  _ love _ to roleplay a Cinderella-type fantasy. Specifically, one where Viktor is the prince and Yuuri is the mysterious man who swept him off his feet at the recent ball (Yuuri is a servant at the castle in their version — no evil stepmother).

Attempt #1: *Viktor kicks open the door of their bedroom, holding a shoe* “I’M LOOKING FOR THE LOVE OF MY LIFE????”

Yuuri starts laughing and they have to start over another night

Attempt #2: *Viktor kicks open the door of their bedroom, holding Yuuri’s skate* “MY HEART BELONGS TO THE BOY WHO CAN WEAR THIS SKATE”

ATTEMPT #2 ALSO FAILS

Yuuri starts giggling so hard he's falling over on the bed and then Viktor’s kneeling over him like "Is it you??? Are you the man who stole my heart?? IS IT THIS GIGGLE MAN???" And then he starts tickling Yuuri.

Viktor takes Yuuri's round cheeks between his palms and declares very seriously that he loves him, but Yuuri's still laughing—

They end up snuggling and kissing each other's hair that night. "I can't help it," Viktor pouts, his head resting next to Yuuri's as they stare at each other from 2mm away. "I love your laugh."

“I’ll do better next time,” Yuuri says seriously.

They decide to change things on the third attempt so that it’s Yuuri who comes into the room where Prince Viktor sighing and pining, his head on his hand.

“What’s wrong, Your Highness?” Yuuri asks, and Viktor sighs more. “I’m in love,” he says. “The most beautiful man I’ve ever seen danced the night away with me and danced away with my heart. And now it seems I’ll never find him again.”

“Maybe I can... ease your pain,” Yuuri murmurs, batting his eyelashes.

“My heart belongs to another,” Viktor sighs. 

“Are you sure,” Yuuri says, crawling into his lap.

Then Yuuri rides him, and partway through Viktor stares at him and says “I’ve only met one man who can move like this. It’s you, isn’t it?”

“It’s me,” Yuuri whispers, rolling his body sensually and leaning down to kiss Viktor. 

“Why did you hide from me?” Viktor breathes. 

“I didn’t think you’d want me if you knew who I really was,” Yuuri says. “A prince can’t love a servant.”

“I can,” Viktor says, holding Yuuri’s waist and leaning his forehead against his chest. “I do.”

“You do?” Yuuri says, taking Viktor’s face in his hands, gazing at him with shining eyes. “Do you mean it? Because— because I love you too.”

"You're captivating," Viktor breathes against Yuuri's skin. "I can't look away.”

“Don’t,” Yuuri says. “Keep looking at me.”

And then afterwards, they talk about how Viktor declares he will burn down the whole kingdom and abdicate if he can't marry Yuuri, who has stolen his heart. They have a huge wedding and everyone is invited.

And then they roleplay a second scene at the wedding, where Yuuri pulls Viktor into an alcove, too overcome with lust, and fucks him against the wall.

"I would rather die," Viktor says, eyes very serious as he holds tight to Yuuri's shoulders, his legs wrapped around Yuuri’s hips, "than ever touch someone else. Ever look at someone else. My eyes are only for you. My heart is only for you. It has been from the first moment I saw you.”

“You didn’t know who I was when you first saw me,” Yuuri says, tipping Viktor’s head back with a finger.

“I was enchanted anyway,” Viktor says.

"My soul cried out to yours," is a real thing Viktor says.

“Are you always this poetic, my Vitya, or are you just trying to seduce me?” Yuuri asks, smiling devilishly. Viktor holds him tighter, suddenly terrified he’ll slip away again, even though the new rings on their fingers promise that he’ll stay for the rest of Viktor’s life. 


	6. car sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: car sex
> 
> this takes place on the same vacation from chapter 1, and obviously I'm referring to the car from [this official art](http://68.media.tumblr.com/8eb24bf6e7fb5a755ad8c45bacb4ee1a/tumblr_ojz80vz2kK1uu7duto1_500.jpg)
> 
> chapter tags: blow jobs, vacation sex, they're both so extra

The convertible is ridiculous. Yuuri says so immediately.

“This is ridiculous,” he whispers in Viktor’s ear, arms around his neck, pressing his body up against him.

“I know,” Viktor says, beaming, and that’s as far as he gets before Yuuri cuts him off with a kiss.

“Sexy, though, isn’t it?” Viktor says, breathless, when Yuuri finally pulls away.

“You think a car is sexy?”

“I mean,” Viktor says, waving his hand at the shiny, hot pink exterior, “I think we’d look sexy in it.” He squeezes Yuuri’s waist, pulling him closer. “Shall we take it for a spin?”

“Are you an American from the 50s?” Yuuri asks, lightly shoving his shoulder.

Viktor grins and puts on his terrible American accent. “Hey, baby,” he says, sliding his fingers back through his hair. “Wanna check out my ride?”

“Oh no,” Yuuri says, giggling. He leans in, putting his lips right next to Viktor’s ear. “I’d love to check out your ride, Vitya,” he whispers, shifting his hips against him.

It’s not really too surprising that ten minutes later they’re in the backseat with Viktor’s cock in Yuuri’s mouth. The car has not moved at all. They’re still in the long driveway that leads up to the main road from their little bungalow and private beach.

 _This is the best vacation ever_ , Yuuri thinks hazily, bobbing his head, putting every ounce of his attention and skill towards giving Viktor the best blowjob ever. Viktor is not the most reliable focus group for rating blowjobs, since every time that Yuuri sucks him off he says it’s the best, but Yuuri has still managed to learn which techniques really drive him wild.

This one, for instance, where Yuuri hollows his cheeks and sucks while sliding the flat of his tongue along the bottom of Viktor’s cock — that makes Viktor gasp out a curse and thread his fingers through Yuuri’s hair.

“Yuuri,” Viktor moans, like a hymn, as Yuuri takes him deeper, “YuuriYuuriYuuri—”

The top of the convertible is still down, and Yuuri can feel the light breeze, the warm sun, the smell of the ocean mixing with the scent of the brand new white leather seats and, of course, Viktor.

He’d be a bit nervous about being overheard, but there’s no one around. This is private. But even if there were people nearby, Yuuri thinks, he would do the same thing. Sometimes he wants the whole world to know that he’s the only one who can satisfy Viktor.

With that in mind, he moans around Viktor’s cock, wanting to tell Viktor how much he’s luxuriating in this, wanting to be the sole focus of Viktor’s world. _I’m the only one who knows his love_ , he thinks fiercely, so intent that he nearly chokes.  

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, sounding stricken, “you, oh God, you’re—”

He breaks off into a moan as Yuuri swallows around him, fitting his thumbs into the jut of Viktor’s hips. Viktor had been wearing his little bathing shorts, which were easy enough to pull down around his thighs. His bare ass is against the leather seat, which is probably not allowed, part of Yuuri’s brain thinks. There’s probably also something in the rental car agreement that prohibits sexual activity in the vehicle, but it’s not like anyone is ever going to find out.

He reaches up, pushing Viktor’s shirt up with one hand to play with his nipple, and Viktor’s answering gasp tugs hot in Yuuri’s belly.

“Yuuri, _ah_ ,” Viktor breathes, as Yuuri pulls off a bit and twists his tongue playfully around the head of Viktor’s cock. “Please, Yuuri, fuck,” as Yuuri takes him deeper again, pouring out all of his devotion, eyes closed in concentration.

This means he misses the way Viktor throws his head back with a slack-jawed, close-eyed look of reverence, but he feels the way Viktor’s hands tighten in his hair, the way his stomach tenses under his hands before he comes. Yuuri keeps going, insistent, intent on bringing him over the edge, and a wave of gratification rolls through him when Viktor jerks and shudders and comes in his mouth, moaning Yuuri’s name like it’s punched out of him.

Yuuri swallows it all, sucking until he’s gotten every last drop, and then pulls off and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, looking at Viktor, who is staring at him in amazement. Yuuri grins and leans down again, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Viktor’s softening cock before tucking him tenderly back into his swimming trunks. Then he crawls over and straddles his lap.

“You’re right,” Yuuri says, kissing Viktor on the lips. “It is a sexy car.”


	7. wall sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: wall sex (or other sex standing up)
> 
>  
> 
> chapter tags: dancing, grinding, drunk sex, foreplay, okay so I didn't get entirely into the sex with this one, but I still think it counts

The music is so loud that Yuuri can feel it vibrating in his chest like a second heartbeat, and something about it — aided by the drinks he's already had, no doubt — makes him bold.

"Let's dance," he shouts over the music, and Viktor's face lights up. Yuuri pulls him towards the dance floor, weaving in through the crowd before turning and grinding against him.

Viktor likes that a lot, apparently, and he pulls Yuuri closer, his back pressed to Viktor's front, and Yuuri lets his body go loose and easy, rotating and swinging his hips, moving to the fast beat. This isn't any kind of dancing he's been trained for — there are no rules here, and he loves it, letting his body move how he wants.

Viktor's hands rest on his waist, the sleeves of his light blue dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. He tips his head forward over Yuuri's shoulder, the silver curtain of his hair falling forward to hide his face as he moves with the music, grinding forward against Yuuri's ass.

And the amazing thing is that with anyone else, Yuuri would feel self-conscious and embarrassed, but with Viktor it feels so right — everything feels right, with Viktor — that he revels in this public display of carnal sexuality. Part of the excitement is that everyone who looks at them will know, and Yuuri likes that it’s so clear that he is Viktor's, that Viktor has chosen him, his hands possessively on Yuuri's body. Yuuri reaches up to hold the side of Viktor's head, fingers slipping through his hair. Viktor turns his head and kisses Yuuri's wrist, and then turns the other way so that he can kiss Yuuri's lips. Yuuri's neck strains at the awkward angle, but he doesn't want to stop, swiveling and pushing his hips back against Viktor as he kisses him, hot and sweaty.

Even so, he has to break away too quickly to relieve his neck and catch his breath. He undoes another button at the collar of his shirt, attempting to cool down a little. Viktor had convinced him to wear this black button-down, and Yuuri is glad, now, because they look like a _couple_ , dancing like this, like a pair, and they look _good_. He can tell from the looks that people keep throwing their way how enticing they are, and he can feel it, the way his body is moving against Viktor's.

Viktor is always the hottest catch in the room, but especially tonight, in a club full of desperate, horny young people, Yuuri can feel the gazes that track across him, hungry and wanting and chagrined, because Viktor is taken and Yuuri is making that very clear.

Viktor pushes Yuuri away from him as the chorus changes, holding tight to this arm, and then immediately pulls him back, hooking his fingers through his belt loops to pull him closer, front to front now, and Yuuri turns his head to the side, one arm hooked lazily around Viktor's neck and the other hanging loose at his side as he continues to grind against Viktor, shameless and dirty.

Yuuri sees Chris give Viktor a thumbs up over Matthieu's shoulder, and he narrows his eyes, wrapping both arms around Viktor's neck and holding on tight. It sends a very clear message: _mine, mine, mine_.

When the next song ends, Viktor pulls away.

"I'm going to go get some drinks," he says.

"Don't go," Yuuri protests, holding onto his waist.

"You're too good at this, Yuuri," Viktor says into his ear. "I need to take a break, or—"

Yuuri sighs and relinquishes him, and Viktor vanishes into the crowd, leaving Yuuri to dance by himself for eons until he returns, a beer in each hand. He hands one to Yuuri and glares daggers at the guy who'd been trying to creep up and dance with Yuuri.

Yuuri runs his tongue around the lip of the bottle before taking a sip, not missing the way Viktor's eyes are glued to his mouth.

"Like what you see?" Yuuri asks, grinning salaciously.

“You can't both drink,” Chris says, appearing out of nowhere and swiping the beer out of Viktor’s hand. “Normally I wouldn't be the one to spoil the fun, but I've seen both of you drunk, and I don't want to get kicked out of this club. I'm having a good time.”

“I _was_ having a good time,” Viktor grumbles. “Why did you take mine?”

“I want to see Yuuri pole dance again,” Chris says with a wink, and swigs out of Viktor's bottle.

“Hey,” Yuuri complains, wrapping his arms around Viktor. “I'm not that drunk. I'm never pole dancing with you again.”

“You wound me,” Chris says dramatically, and then smirks. “I wouldn't want to call you a liar, Yuuri, but you seem pretty intent on climbing him right now.”

“Vitya isn't a pole,” Yuuri says loudly. “I can dance on him all I want.”

Chris bursts out laughing. “Oh, Viktor, if you could see your face. You look like Christmas came early.”

“I don't really celebrate Christmas,” Viktor says faintly.

“He doesn't celebrate Christmas, _Chris,_ ” Yuuri says, glaring at Chris. He grabs Viktor’s hand. “Let’s dance more.”

 

—

 

When they get home, they barely make it inside the apartment.

They stumble in the direction of the bedroom, but don’t quite make it all the way. Yuuri is too distracted with Viktor’s mouth and all the clever things it can do to pay attention to where he’s going, and he’s relieved when his back hits the wall of the living room, because then he doesn’t have to worry about what his feet are doing anymore and can focus all of his attention on Viktor, where it should be.

Viktor licks into his mouth, needy and wanting, and then moans when Yuuri lowers his head to kiss Viktor’s neck, sucking and biting gently at the sensitive skin. He slides his hands up into Viktor’s hair, down his back to grab his ass, and it’s not fair because he wants to be touching all of him all the time, but he only has so many limbs.

To try and rectify this situation a little, Yuuri hitches his leg up over Viktor’s hip, pressing them together. He can feel Viktor’s cock through his pants, and he rolls his hips against him, which pulls a needy little noise out of Viktor that Yuuri wants to hear over and over again.

Viktor seems to have a similar thought, because he slides his hands under Yuuri’s thighs and hoists him up, supporting him between the wall and his body, close and tight. Yuuri wraps both legs around Viktor’s waist, and oh, this is so much better, Viktor is so smart.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, hot and ragged, as he grinds forwards against Yuuri, just like they’d been doing in the club, but with deeper intent. The pressure drives an involuntary noise out of Yuuri, and Viktor grins, his teeth white in the shadowy room.

“You like that?” he asks, unnecessarily, and Yuuri finds his mouth again, shutting him up, his hands on either side of Viktor’s face. Viktor moans around Yuuri’s tongue, grinding against him again, and Yuuri gasps, breaking away, their faces centimeters apart in the darkness, Viktor’s hot breath ghosting over his lips.

“Do it again, Vitya,” he whispers, and Viktor does, and Yuuri kisses him deep and intense like he’d wanted to do on the dancefloor, when there had been too many people for him to touch Viktor the way he’d been dying to do. He scratches his fingers down Viktor’s back, over Viktor’s shirt, which he’s still wearing, unfortunately. Yuuri would love to take it off of him, but he doesn’t really want to let go of him for long enough to do that.  

“I’ve been aching for you all night,” Yuuri says. He can’t really rut back against Viktor without losing his balance, so he just lets Viktor do it, setting a slow, burning pace. “You drive me wild. Watching you when other people are around, holding myself back from your perfect skin, your lips, your— _ah_ —” He throws his head back against the wall when Viktor pushes his hips forward harder and the friction changes against Yuuri’s cock.

Viktor takes advantage of Yuuri’s bared neck, nuzzling under his jaw, licking a hot stripe down his throat before sucking on a spot in the hollow above his collarbone. Yuuri slides a hand into Viktor’s hair, cupping the back of his head, moaning his appreciation, adoring the way that the strands of Viktor’s silky hair feel against his fingers.

He can feel how hard Viktor is every time that Viktor ruts against him, and he really wants to get him out of those pants, wants to touch him, drive those little gasps of pleasure out of him, God, why are they still wearing so many _clothes?_ He awkwardly fumbles at Viktor’s belt, his hand twisted at an odd angle in the space between them, and Viktor moves back a little, moving to let Yuuri down presumably so that he can take off his pants, and Yuuri whines, clinging to him.

“You can’t have it both ways, love,” Viktor says, laughing a little at Yuuri’s stubborn refusal to detach himself.

Yuuri huffs, irritated, burying his face in Viktor’s shoulder. He _wants_ to have it both ways, though. He wants, he wants, so much, to have Viktor naked, right here, without the intervening layers of clothing that separate their skin. But at the same time, Viktor is so warm, so close, Yuuri loves him so much, and it feel so good to hold onto him, like he’s the only other person in the world.

But his cock is straining against the fabric of his pants, which are far too restrictive to be wearing at a moment like this, and he reluctantly disentangles his legs from around Viktor’s waist, stepping to the ground a little shakily. He works open the buttons of Viktor’s shirt while Viktor hurriedly shucks off his pants and underwear, and then he does the same for Yuuri, kneeling down fluidly to help Yuuri step through the fabric and kick it to the side.

He does get a little distracted while he’s down there, running his hands over Yuuri’s hips, gripping his thighs, staring hungrily at Yuuri’s flushed cock.

“Vitya,” Yuuri says, tugging at him feebly, because he wants him back, wants to lose himself in the heady feeling of being trapped between the wall and Viktor’s body, but also the thought of Viktor’s hot mouth on him is enough to make his knees weak.

“So pretty, Yuuri,” Viktor says, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

“ _You’re_ pretty,” Yuuri insists, tugging at him again, and Viktor rises to his feet so that Yuuri can kiss him. “Pick me up,” Yuuri demands, against his lips, and Viktor does, smoothly slipping his hands under Yuuri’s thighs again and pressing him close against the wall. Yuuri sighs in delight, wrapping his legs tight around Viktor’s hips as he leans in to kiss his way up Viktor’s neck.

“All those people tonight, looking at you,” he says, muffled but fierce. “But they can’t have you. Only I get to have you.”

“I think you’re underestimating yourself,” Viktor says, grinding against him again, skin to skin, and Yuuri gasps and clings to him, running his hand down his back, pushing his shirt off his shoulders. “I think they were staring because they were jealous that you were taken.”

“Taken,” Yuuri agrees, kissing Viktor’s jaw, his lips. “I’m taken, Vitya, take me.”


	8. sex tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: porn (watching it or making it)
> 
> chapter tags: sex tape, nothing gets leaked though, frottage, shower sex, yuuri is more confident in the middle of sex, would they really do this? probably not

“Sex tapes are only trashy if you’re not married, Yuuri,” Viktor says, squeezing Yuuri’s waist. “And we _are_ married, so—”

“I’m not making porn,” Yuuri says, giggling, flipping them over so he’s on top of Viktor, tangled up in the sheets. “Not even for you, my dear, lovely husband.” He punctuates his last words with kisses and then sinks down, kissing Viktor deeper once he’s finished talking. Viktor moans his appreciation, sliding his hand down to squeeze Yuuri’s plush ass.

“It’s not _porn_ ,” Viktor says, when Yuuri pulls away. “We wouldn’t be showing it to anyone. It would just be for us. For when we’re apart. Or when we’re together.”

“Why would you need a video when you have me right here?” Yuuri asks, leaning down to kiss Viktor’s neck, and Viktor has to admit, he can’t really argue against that logic. He thinks he had a reason, somewhere, but it’s very hard to remember when Yuuri sucks on his skin like that, rolling his body against him, and Viktor forgets about it for the time being.

 

—

 

“Hey, Vitya?” Yuuri says, a couple of months later. They’re in the shower, soapy and slick and rubbing off against each other.

“Mm?” Viktor asks, chasing after his lips, his hand fisted loosely around their cocks.

“Remember how you wanted to make a sex tape?”

“I— yeah,” Viktor says, taken by surprise. “Why? That was a while ago.”

“Well, I think we should do it.”

Viktor leans back to stare at him. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri says, biting his lip and looking up at Viktor through his lashes. He links his arms over Viktor’s shoulders, reeling him back in. “I’d like to watch us together.”

Viktor closes his eyes as Yuuri kisses him again, mouth open and sloppy, heat crackling electric down his spine at the thought of getting to watch himself and Yuuri. They’d look so good together. But—

“Weren’t you worried about it getting leaked?”

“We’ll be careful,” Yuuri says. “I don’t think anyone will hack us, but we’ll hide it somewhere safe, just in case.”

“Okay,” Viktor says, his head spinning a little. “As long as you’re okay with it. Wow.”

“Wow,” Yuuri agrees, leaning in again.

 

—

 

Viktor researches it, of course. His Google search history is full of _“how to make a homemade sex tape”_ and _“best lighting for a sex tape_ ” and _“camera to shoot a sex tape”_ and dozens of other incriminating searches.

They wind up just using Viktor’s phone, in the end.

“I want to forget about the camera,” Yuuri says, pulling Viktor close by the collar. “I can’t give a good performance if we’ve got a tripod staring at us.”

“Okay,” Viktor says, pretty much ready to agree to anything. They prop the phone up on the bookcase, framing the whole bed, and maybe Yuuri forgets about the camera, but Viktor certainly doesn’t. He wants to be extra good for Yuuri, knowing that every movement and moan is on display. Which works out well, actually, because Yuuri calls him _pretty_ and _perfect_ and _sweet thing_ and Viktor only gets louder and more needy, clinging to Yuuri like he’s the only thing Viktor wants forever.

 

—

 

“I’m embarrassed,” Yuuri says the next day, hiding his face in Viktor’s shoulder as Viktor downloads the video to his laptop, setting up to watch it in glorious HD. “Why did I suggest this? This was a terrible idea. I’m going to look awful.”

“You look beautiful at all times, but _especially_ in the throws of passion,” Viktor says, soothing and completely serious. “And we can delete it. But we _have_ to watch it once, just to see.” He’s curious, at least, excitement fluttering under his skin.

“Fine,” Yuuri says, his hands fisted in the loose material of Viktor’s shirt, pillowing his head on his shoulder.

Viktor hits play and Yuuri squeaks, turning his face away. “Oh no, I hate it, I hate it already—”

“Shh,” Viktor calms him, stroking his side. “We haven’t even gotten our clothes off yet.”

“That’s going to be _worse_ ,” Yuuri complains.

Except it isn’t. The Viktor and Yuuri in the video fall onto the bed, giggling and beaming at each other, and Viktor can see the way that he looks at Yuuri and it makes his breath catch. He looks so in love.

“Oh,” Yuuri breathes, several minutes later. “We look... _good_.”

“Yeah,” Viktor agrees, his throat dry. He’s always thought he was pretty good in bed. He _knows_ Yuuri is amazing in bed. But seeing it, from this vantage point, able to pay attention to the things he missed in the moment — it’s something else.

“Um, is it weird to get turned on by a video of us?” Yuuri asks, turning his face into Viktor’s shoulder again, peeking up at the screen. Viktor’s staticky moans echo through the speakers. He is _very_ loud.

“I think that’s the point, love,” Viktor says, shifting so that he can palm Yuuri through his leggings.

 

—

 

They wind up deleting all their digital copies of the video, just in case, but not before burning a physical DVD, which gets hidden in the closet in Viktor’s secret shoebox of artfully shot black-and-white porn.

“We should do this again some time,” Viktor says, after they watch the video for the fifth time, enough times that Viktor has memorized all his favorite parts.

“Maybe,” Yuuri says, straddling his lap, with the gleam in his eyes that Viktor knows means Yuuri likes the idea too. “I do love it when you watch me, Vitya.”


	9. public sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: public sex
> 
>  
> 
> chapter tags: mile high club, hand jobs, honeymoon, they're insatiable, this is one of my personal favorites

They're flying to the south of France for their honeymoon, and Viktor is sneaking his fingers onto Yuuri's thigh under the blanket that's pulled over both of them — kissing his cheek at the same time as an excuse to get closer — and Yuuri laughs and pushes him away a little because "we're on a _plane_ , Vitya." But Yuuri is the king of contradictions, and he doesn't let him go far — he keeps his fist balled in Viktor's expensive vacation sweater and pulls him back for a quick kiss. They’re flying business class, because the first class armrests don’t lift up, and they _need_ to be pressed up against each other. Viktor did insist on buying the third seat in their row as well, though, “so we don’t get interrupted, Yuuri.”

“What do you think we’re going to be doing?” Yuuri had asked, laughing, but he really doesn’t mind the extra space, especially when it means that he doesn’t have to worry as he kisses Viktor again and then again, shifting himself a little closer.

And then Viktor _accidentally_ palms Yuuri through his pants (Yuuri is wearing yoga pants because he likes to be comfortable on long plane rides) (and also he knows how much these pants make Viktor stare at his butt).

Yuuri flushes and assumes it was an accident, but Viktor's hand is _still there_ , light and teasing.

"Yuuu-ri," Viktor coos.

"Vitya," Yuuri hisses, because Viktor is getting him hard _on a plane_ and there are still several hours left in the flight.

"No one's paying attention," Viktor assures him, and Yuuri tucks himself into Viktor's side, presses his face into Viktor's neck, and lets Viktor slide his hand into his pants to touch him properly.

Viktor pulls the blanket up higher so people can't see how he's moving his arm, and for once in his life he manages to be pretty subtle. Yuuri is so nervous and so turned on by the clear fact that they _should not_ be doing this that every touch feels extra sweet, almost _electric_ with the knowledge that this is so risky and forbidden. And of course, with the fact that this is Viktor, his _husband_ , they’re _married_ now, and he would pretty much let Viktor do anything to him no matter where they are.

He feels certain that the people across the aisle are watching, but Viktor's body makes a shield, and when Yuuri sneaks a glance he sees that the lady on the end of the row is asleep and the other people are reading and watching things and not paying attention at all.

Yuuri knows he probably shouldn’t enjoy this so much, but he just can’t help that he’s _super_ into it.

At one point a flight attendant walks by, and Viktor stills his hand and pulls Yuuri a little closer, and Yuuri almost nuts right then. Viktor resumes when the flight attendant passes, and Yuuri manages to stay quiet the whole time, which is a truly remarkable feat for him. He's got Viktor’s sweater in his mouth though, which helps, and he's panting against Viktor's neck when he comes, Viktor’s long fingers coaxing him through his release.

Afterwards, Yuuri is like, "Oh God oh God someone saw," in his quietest whisper, as he nervously adjusts himself under the blanket.

"No one saw," Viktor says soothingly, passing him some tissues.

"Are you sure," Yuuri says.

"Yes, and I'll do it again to prove it if you don't believe me," Viktor says. Yuuri groans and slumps against his chest.


	10. caught in the act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: caught in the act
> 
>  
> 
> chapter tags: Mari POV, because we don't have enough Mari goddamnit, also the situation she walks in on is barely sexual, because I couldn't do anything too embarrassing to my boys, but this still counts, light foot fetish

At this point in her life, Katsuki Mari knows more about Viktor Nikiforov than she ever imagined she would. Viktor had always been her brother’s thing, growing up. She’d bought Yuuri posters and magazines and let him show her videos of Viktor’s latest programs, but she was never a fan in her own right.

Well, he’s still very much her brother’s thing. But now Mari also knows that Viktor has the most delicate sneeze in the world, and gets rice on his face when he eats, and is too loud in the mornings and loves his dog and will put literally anything on Instagram.

And, apparently, he likes feet. Her brother’s feet, in particular. This is not something Mari ever wanted to know; this is something she wishes that she did not know.

She learns this fact when she’s gathering up the bedding from the guest rooms for washing, and decides to see if Viktor’s bedding needs to be changed as well. Because she’s a caring sister-in-law-to-be. And although she really really doesn’t want to think about reasons why Viktor’s bedding might be dirty, she’s in a good mood, and it seems like a kind gesture.

Viktor’s door is ajar, so she doesn’t really bother to knock, just raps on the frame before pushing it open.

“Viktor—” she starts, and then stops, seeing Viktor sitting at the foot of his large bed with Yuuri’s feet in his lap. He’s massaging Yuuri’s left arch, his head bowed, totally focused on his task, and Yuuri’s sitting with his head tipped back, a slight smile on his face, his eyes closed in an expression of bliss.

Mari has one second of thinking that they look cute before they both turn to look at her, heads snapping up, startled, and then there’s a flurry of movement as they scramble away from each other as though Mari had walked in on something that she should _not_ have seen. Yuuri winds up as far away from Viktor as possible without actually falling off the bed. Viktor pulls a pillow into his lap, blushing bright red. Mari’s never seen him turn that color before.

“Uh,” Yuuri says, tucking his feet under himself as though he could make it better by hiding the offending extremities from sight.

“I don’t want to know,” Mari says immediately. “If you need your sheets washed, leave them in the laundry room before tonight.” And with that she turns around and leaves, shutting the door behind her pointedly.

Unfortunately, that means she has to shift her grip on the bundle of bedding in her arms, and the sheets choose that moment to tumble to the floor. She kneels down to pick them up, still close enough to Viktor’s door to hear the whispers on the other side:

“Do you think she noticed?”

“I don’t think so. I hope not.”

“No no no, that didn’t happen, my sister didn’t just walk in on us—”

“It’s not like we were doing anything—”

“You _know_ we were!”

Mari gathers up all the sheets and quickly walks away down the hall before she can hear anything else. She doesn’t want to imagine what was happening with Yuuri’s feet in Viktor’s lap. She doesn’t want to think about what was going to happen next. It’s not her business. She doesn’t want to know.

That doesn’t mean that she won’t tease Yuuri mercilessly later, though.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://yuurispasteldildo.tumblr.com)!


End file.
